Hero's Heroine
by VictoireFaye
Summary: He vowed silently to stay here in her arms forever, but still she knew battles and mosters alike would await on the horizon to take him away from her- her love, her husband, her hero. LinkxZelda, Songfic, Fluff.


A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, nor the song lyrics from Boys Like Girls "Hero/Heroine." Thank you!

* * *

**_Hero's Heroine_**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

Link burst through the lasts of the forest cover and into the open field and unbridled sunlight, and the sight of the castle lifted his spirits, and he urged Epona forward, although he knew she was tired as well.

He was slumped over his horse, trying his best to take slow and steady breaths although it was nearly impossible to fulfill to his bodies insatiable need for air. The image of the man strewn over his mount was much different than the figure that had left the safe walls of the castle weeks ago. His tunic was blood stained, his hair matted from the lack of attention he had given to himself; as all of his conscious efforts had gone to defeating a band of rebel knights from another kingdom, yet even in triumph his mind never strayed from the woman he'd left in the castle.

Her kind and beautiful face had reflected in his eyes when he swung his heavy sword, her gentle voice brought him off the cold ground after he'd been injured. He pushed on, all to see her again, to hold her once more. How unfortunate it was that he should be taken from Zelda the week after their wedding, by the King of all people. Link had grown to be his most trusted knight, he was the Protector. The war waged upon Hyrule was partially his fault as well.

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time  
Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

From first glance, there was a terrible, and great connection between Link and Zelda. She had a dangerous beauty- the kind that could launch a thousand ships and a million men to war, and he the finest example of a man in all of Hyrule, but there was more to it. They fought together, and nearly died together- all when they hardly knew each other. A week's time after, when the restoration of the castle and kingdom had commenced, the king sent a message to him, asking him to come be deemed a knight and work for and live among the nobility. Without purpose, he agreed and set off, leaving his village behind. The day was warm, and when he arrived the King showed him around the magnificent building, bidding him to ignore the construction efforts in certain areas.

While they proceeded down a corridor, it happened. She happened. He saw her again, but in new light. She was coming down the same hall, but in the opposite direction, surrounded by various ladies in waiting and maids, but she was the only one he could see. Her hair reflected the light, and it fell lightly upon her shoulders and down her back. Her face glowed, and the gown she wore embraced her body, her perfect self. Her eyes grasped his, piercing through, and the brief trace of a playful smile graced her face. The feeling was like fire, and he was addicted.

He wanted to see her, and at first it satisfied him to just be near her. A jolt of vibrant life entered him whenever they were in each other's presence, and that first connection had yet to fade. They started by casting glances, the kind that enthrall the senses, and continued by stealing kisses whenever they were temporarily in seclusion, and eventually they could not restrain themselves from midnight trysts tucked away in darkness. When he was with her, every little thing that had ever tried him dissolved away.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

He asked her to marry him, and she said yes with tears in her eyes, but tears of defiance to the crown and her father rather than fictional drops of joy. Her father at first was furious, angered that she would forgo the responsibility to expand the nation to indulge in her own pleasure, but the love was not her joy but her pain to bear. She stood strong in her place, defiant, and the wills were equally matched.

He even grew to like his son and law by the time Zelda was led down the isle cloaked in white fabric and covered with a veil. The same could not be said about the neighboring kingdoms.

In the sheltered and golden life of the noble, a marriage is nothing more than the most upholding political contract. When two from different nations are joined in a church, be they in love or not, and held together in the same establishment, leading nations and bearing heirs here and there, war will not befall the two countries. With Zelda being the aging King's only child, and a girl at that, each saw his own opportunity to overtake the single most powerful Kingdom of the land. When it was discovered that she was to be wed to a commoner, hero or not, many other powerful entities were outraged of being robbed of the position. This led to a few instances of revolt, one of which he had finished extinguishing.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

He held his hand over his stomach, and felt warm, thick liquid pour out from his tattered shirt and down onto his saddle. He was bleeding badly. How frustrating it was, the wound had seemed to heal days before, but now as he rode the movement of Epona pulled the deep cut open again, one he suffered at the hands of an enemy. A fraction deeper and it could have meant death.

He was now just attempting to hang on his horse, and to his life. He knew he needed to reach the castle, and medical aid, the enormous structure that held everything he needed; sustenance, medical attention, love- the latter the most important to him.

He proceeded through the Castle Town, the fastest entryway. People stopped what they were doing to stare at the hero dripping with blood, yet triumphant, but he really didn't give a damn about anyone else, but her. He made his way to the entrance, and shocked guards quickly granted him admittance to the grounds. Epona carried him to the big, ornate front doors. He slid off of the horse, his feet making contact with cobblestone for the first time in a long time. A servant quickly ran to him and offered him help, but he simply asked for the young man to escort his horse to the stables, for he could carry himself.

Clutching his wound still, he entered the foyer. His muddy boots robbed the glistening shine from the marble floor, but he walked a fixed route. He pulled himself up a couple flights of stairs and maneuvered through a few halls, all along the way refusing any help. He was on the way to their chambers, but a hurried figure in the hall stopped him.

There she was rushing towards him, a concerned look upon her face and the beginnings of tears In her eyes although she fought them back. "Link!" She called out, and it seemed to take her minutes to reach him even though she was running a full speed.

Their eyes met, ripe with emotion, and he placed a warrior's hand on her perfect cheek. He pulled her close, and his lips met hers. His heroine.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

He felt his legs weaken from loss of blood and fought for consciousness, and mustered all strength for a single word. In a hoarse whisper he tried to speak, "Zelda..." but that was all he could say.

She steadied him, and spoke back softly yet with great strength to him, "I'm here."

With the arm that did not support him, she pushed the wooden door open to her chambers-their chambers. She pulled him in, he laid down on the bed they shared. She pulled of his tunic, boots, and effects so he lay clothed only in his britches. She placed a hand over his wound, which continued to bleed. She spoke the him, "I'll fetch a medic."

She called for a servant, and returned to him with a bowl of water and a cloth, and she began to clean his wounds, her brow knitted with concern and concentration, her pretty face burdened with pain, his pain. Eventually the man arrived, and Zelda waited patiently outside. He was bandaged properly, and he was cleaned with an assortment of tonics. Zelda returned to him when the medicine man was gone, a smiled plastered to her face.

"Zelda, I've missed you."

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

"Sh," she whispered. He tried to raise his head, but he was weakened. He tried to support himself with his arms, but all strength had been diluted for the kingdom. She crawled in to the bed, sitting behind him. She pulled him back, so he rested over her chest. She wrapped her arms over him, and he finally relaxed. The pain wasn't so horrible now that he was with her. He looked out the window; and it was sundown. He could feel her breasts rise and fall with each breath she took, her warmth filling him with life again.

"Zelda, I love you."

"I love you too, Link." She rested her face against his, and kissed him, once more.

He knew now he would be fine. This was what he wanted.

He promised himself, whatever monsters waited on the horizon, whatever evils beckoned him-nothing could draw him away from her arms again.

His love.

His wife.

His Heroine.

* * *

Her stomach churned as she lay sprawled over her bead. It shouldn't take him this long. Why had he been gone so long? While she wrestled her conscious for hope, and she could think about was the darkest of possibilities. 

She stared out into Hyrule field to find only a vast expanse of green, as she had every day for the entirety of Link's voyage. Every night she dreamed of him and every morning she awoke with belief of the pretty paintings her mind had showed her in the night, reaching a hand out to the empty pillow beside her own. She carried him him with her in thought every day.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

She was angry with her father for sending him off- for the King certainly had other Knights that could fight, but she also felt a certain pang of guilt. She had drawn him into this life of royalty, andh e was burdened with the title.

Zelda had suggested bringing him here, to the castle. She had seen him fight and she knew his skill would greatly aid their own army, but never had she expected to fall in love.

She saw him in the hall, the day of his arrival, and although she hid it well with a princess's professionally plastered exterior, she swooned. He smiled to her, and a sense of brightness filled the room.

That night a ball was held in his honor, and he was knighted before the many villagers in the town square, then the festivities proceeded in the ball room and the terrace, the red dress she wore highlighting the humidity of the summer night. She saw him, and breaking away from her constant entourage she approached him. The ball was much more enjoyable with him by her side, as the danced under the moon.

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time  
Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

He proposed to her under trees giving way to the brisk air of autumn, and she accepted jubilantly, but she was still tearful. She knew well the legions of suitors her father wanted her to marry, and if it had not been for Link she might have been shackled like women before her to loveless marriages, but she knew she was in love. Link had saved her.

She argued with her father, slamming her fists defiantly against his table when he told her he would not hear of it. She was strong though, and soon he crumbled. There wedding had been the finest day she could have ever yearned for, but soon enough he was out to the battlefield again.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

She had been fulfilling all her obligations to the title, as she took her position seriously- but she was but a ghost in the castle halls. She lived for when he would be with her again, praying for his touch. She forgot to eat, and her listless mind was focused solely on him. She turned away from the window and busied herself with returning correspondence. She barely grasped the time that had passed, for she moved her ink across the paper without much purpose.

Then she heard it. Footsteps rang in the hall and a couple servants called out. She stood and hurried to the hall way, running down the bends of the corridor until her eyes met his. He was stained with blood and had the tattered appearance of a warrior. She cried out his name. She ran to him, although it seemed to take minutes to reach him.

Their eyes met, ripe with emotion, and he placed a rough hand on her cheek. He pulled her close, and his lips met hers. Her hero.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

She gasped as she felt him fall, and she noted her entire front was covered in his blood. He spoke her name, and she muttered to him "I'm here." She bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering and pulled him down the hall into their bedroom. He laid down on the bed and she pulled his clothes from him. She was shocked to see the large wound across his abdomen.

She yelled to a servant to fetch a medic, and she returned to his side with a cloth and bowl of water. She started to clean his wounds, and pressed the cloth to his would to dam the blood. Soon, the man arrived and she went out into the hall, pacing for an eternity, until the man pushed open the door.

"The wound could have been much more serious," he spoke, "He is fortunate to have returned to the castle so quickly. He will be fine now, but we must watch for sickness."

She returned to his side, greeting him with a smile.

"Zelda, I've missed you," he says.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"Sh," she whispered as he tried to speak. He had clearly been weakened in him battles for the kingdom, for her. She crawled in to the bed, sitting behind him. She pulled him back, so he rested over her chest. She wrapped her arms over him, and he finally relaxed. The pain left her body as they sat together. She looked out the window; and it was sundown. She felt his body rise and fall with each breath he took, life filling her features again.

"Zelda, I love you."

"I love you too, Link." She rested her face against his, and kissed him, once more.

She knew they were fine now. This was what she wanted.

Still she knew, monsters waited on the horizon, evils would beckoned him-something would draw him away from her arms again.

Her love.

Her husband.

Her Hero.


End file.
